Love or Unhappiness
by Bridget83
Summary: Jess is back and has alot than is thought on his mind. Rory tries to ignore his prescence and then he shows up at her door... (please read and review -bad summ.)
1. The Return

Love or Unhappiness  
By: Bridget Hendrix  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or WB. WB owns all. All hail the wisdom of the WB! -And Amy Palladino  
  
A/N: Please R/R I want to know if I should continue writing at all or just give up. If I'm not a good writer then Columbia University won't accept me. And I really want to know early on about this so I don't screw myself over in the long run, thinking I have the least bit of talent then getting a rejection letter dating that I basically suck and they don't want me. Thanks!  
  
Rory walks into the kitchen only to see her mother seating at the table, with a very distressed look about her.  
  
R- Mom are you alright you look like you haven't slept or anything L- Rory, yeah I heard you get in late last night, but I didn't bother to get up to say Hi R- Yeah, why was that you've been acting strange since I got home from Yale, I mean this is the first time we've talked since I got home yesterday night. Excluding when I went to your room to talk and you told me that you were really tired and that we'd catch up in the morning. Even though obviously you were lying because of the fact that I'm looking at you and I see that you have bags the size of Mt.Kilimanjaro under your eyes. L- Look I didn't talk to you last night because I was afraid. R- Afraid of what, what the heck is going on? L- Well Luke called with some news. R- is he sick? Did something happen between him and Nicole? L- No, that's not it. R- Well then, what is it? L- I think you should sit down. Lorelai says while leading Rory to a kitchen chair with her hands. R- Okay Mom your really scaring me what's going on? L- Jess is back. R- I'm sorry; maybe I need to clean my ears. I could have sworn you said Jess is back, but clearly not you must've said we have a nest outback, or---  
  
L- No Rory, Jess is back. Luke talked to him yesterday when he "dropped by" the diner after all these months, and not only that but his Mom was here too. She went back to her boyfriends place in New York. Luke thinks that she knew that Jess was here, but didn't bother to tell Luke because Jess told her not to. R- You've got to be kidding me. I mean, did he say why he was here? L- Luke says that he's come for his car. R- His car? L- Yup, look I understand if you don't want to see him at all, I really do. I can help. I can just go to Luke's alone and pick-up food then come back and give it to you. R- But Luke's food taste the best when your at Luke's and it's nice and fresh, not reheated. L- I know sweetie. R- Look if I bump into him I just won't talk to him that's all. If he talks to me I'll ignore him or run away. L- But what if there's a fire and your stuck in a room with him, what are you going to do? R- Let's hope we're not in that situation. L- or what if you're held hostage and he's the only one who can help? I can only imagine the possibilities in which you would have to talk to him. R- Mom! L- Rory you're here or two and a half weeks that's a lot of running and ignoring. It's Winter Break.  
  
Cut to Luke's Diner  
  
Jess walks down the stairs and walks into the diner. L- Morning, I see you took my advice and came inside. J- I wanted to see if I left anything up here. L- Really, what did you find? J- my book. L- Uh huh... Which one? J- Fahrenheit 451 L- Sure, Jess. Anyway we need to have a little talk about Rory. Jess quickly, and unnoticeably to Luke shifts his attention to the conversation. J- She's still living here? L- Yes, but she goes to Yale don't act like you didn't know that. J- Oh yeah, must've slipped my mind. L- Look just stay away from her, she's finally really over everything you put her though. J- what do you mean everything I put her through? L- Hmmm. Lemme see, you got into a fight with her ex-boyfriend, you left without telling her word or anybody else around here where you were going. You didn't call, write, or send a postcard. Come on Jess you were on the other side of the Country. That's what you put her though. J- whatever, just to let you know I did call. L- Oh yeah who? J- Rory.... I called Rory when I was in California. L- No you didn't, I think she would've told Lorelai. J- Well, she probably didn't have anything to tell her. L- what the hell is that suppose to mean you called her, you talked, and I'm guessing that's something to tell your mother about. J- I didn't say anything when I called I was too scared I would screw things over worse than I had. Instead she did the talking because I had called before but never said anything, obviously that get annoying so to sum things up she was mad and broke up with me. L- Okay then. J- Yeah. L- just stay clear of her, if you bump into her just walk away. J- Whatever. Jess walks out of the diner and out onto the street in his car where he grabs something and walks farther down the road,  
  
Cut To Rory and Lorelai walking to Luke's Diner  
  
L- It's very silent. R- I know, I'm just thinking. L- About Jess? R- Well, what else would I be thinking about? L- Me. R- Haha, very funny. L- I'm gonna go talk to Bebet and give her, her mail okay I'll meet you at Luke's. R- Okay Mom. Rory refocuses her attention on the street where she sights Jess walking carrying a book. Rory's POV Oh my god... Is that Jess? Yes it is! What the hell am I going to do? Will we talk? Does my hair look okay? No wait why the hell am I thinking about my hair. We're talking about Jess here the guy who left without a word. Also the guy who looks extremely hot right now. Did he just look at me? Fuck he saw me. Crap. I'm freaking out when I know that I'm not going to say anything. Jess's POV Holy shit. Rory, the one person I do but don't want to see right now. She looks hot, and so... I can't talk to her I have to walk away. Crap not here. I hate this guy. He's so annoying. Looks like I have no choice. Rory sees Jess then turn the corner into Taylor's Ice Cream Parlor. Rory's POV Did he mean to do that he hates Taylor; it is like a weight off my shoulders now that I don't have the obligation to say anything to him.  
  
Rory quickly dashes by Taylor's without turning an eyelash and heads over to Luke's.  
  
Ring, Cling, Ring. (Sound of door to the diner opening)  
  
Luke not looking up to realize that it's Rory assumes its Jess since it's late and the diner is about to close. L- Jess look I told you once and I gonna tell one last time; don't leave unless I know where you are. I don't know if you trying to run off and find Rory, which clearly be disobeying what I told you about not seeing her at all. R- I think you better stop talking, before you say something worse than that. L- Rory, your not Jess. Look I told your Mom, if she didn't tell you— R- I know already, actually I just saw him he walked into Taylor's Ice Cream Parlor. L- why the hell would he go there? R- I think it has something to go with the fact that I was staring at him in disbelief and also the fact that you told him not to come near me. L- Yeah that, look Rory I'm trying to look out for you I really am. I know what he did to you and I just don't want him to cause any more damage. So I told him not to go near you. R- I understand, my Mom had a whole thing where she was going to come by and pick up food me constantly for 2 ½ weeks. L- Wait, why are you going to be here for that long I though it was going to only be the weekend. R- No it's Winter Break. L- Crap, this whole ignoring each other thing is gonna be hard for Jess. R- Well how long is he going to be here? L- I don't know but judging by the weight of his bag it's seems to me that he's not gonna be here just to get his car and leave. R- What! I have to go. Rory walks out of the Diner forgetting that she had gone in there to eat. As she's walking back home. She literally bumps into Jess. She wasn't watching where she was going because she was trying to think of a plan of how she was going to avoid him and not talk to him this whole time. But by doing this she walks straight into him as he's walking out of TICP, him too obviously not paying attention to anything probably thinking about how stupid he looked walking into Taylor's like that. R- Oh I'm sorry Rory says on the floor not realizing who's she's bumped into. Jess recognized that voice bump was still trying to regain his conscious into saying something, and helping Rory get up. J- Umm. It's fine. Jess tells her while helping her up. Rory hadn't looked up until they he gave her a hand and pulled her up to his face so close they look like they were going to kiss. Rory looks at him square in the eye and doesn't move. Jess on the other hand is trying to do the opposite. J- Look, I gotta go. Jess turns and runs off. Rory still completely frazzled, stands at the corner. But recuperates when Lorelai walks over. L- Hey I thought you were going to Luke's? R- I did. L- Then why are you standing at the same corner I left you at? R- I'll tell you later, but right now I need to be alone. Can I go home? L- Yeah, why not?. R- All right, I'll talk to you later tonight. Bye. Rory walks away, Lorelai turns only to see Jess standing outside Luke's Diner watching. Jess sees Lorelai and walks down Main Street, Lorelai runs in to talk to him. L- what the hell did you say to Rory? J- Well, Hello to you too. L- don't get smart kid. What'd you say to her? J- Nothing you should be asking her what she said and did to me. L- Yeah right. J- you don't believe me go ask her who talked first. I was instructed by Luke not to talk at her, but hey things happen. But one thing I didn't do was talk to her first. L- what did she say then? J- it was an action actually. And we were both at fault because we both weren't looking where we were going. Causing both of us to bump into each other, actually she was the one that fell. I helped her up and she hadn't seen whom she bumped into until she looked up. She screamed my name and I told her I had to go and that I was sorry for making her fall. L- Oh, some encounter you had there. Well, um, okay, I'm sorry but this is hard for me because you and my daughter dated and when you left with out telling her or anyone else you really made her feel like you didn't give a damn about her. And that makes me angry because as a mother you really don't want to see your daughter distraught because some guy broke her heart. J- Look Lorelai I didn't come up here to make matters worse, or listen to people's sap stories. If you believe me, which I highly doubt you will, I came here to get my car. But since I've been here I've been here people only knew the side of the story where I left and didn't say anything to anyone, but they have takin' the god damn time to listen to what I have to say okay. L- you still like Rory don't you? J- what the hell are you talking about? L- As I sit here and listen to what your saying, and don't get me wrong I believe you, trust me I understand, remember I was pregnant when I was sixteen, but I'm starting to think that you haven't gotten over her or even tried. You knew that you were going to come back and see her again. Your still completely hung up on her. You didn't come back here to get your car, which was an excuse. You can back to tell Rory something and I don't thing you would travel tens of thousands of miles just to tell her something small, like "Rory I'm sorry please forgive me." It's something way bigger than that. J- what are you smoking? Because whatever it is you need to get rid of it, fast. L-Oh my God! You love her. J- you're crazy. L- No I'm a girl, fortunately a girl that's very experience with a lot of men, I know how they think breathe feel, act, walk, talk. You name it I know it. J- whatever man, your whacked. Jess hurriedly walks away looking worried, and amazed at the same time. Muttering under his breath Jess says "Oh my god." Luke passes Jess on his way out of the diner. J- I'm going to the library she's all yours. Jess says directing his comment towards Lorelai. L- All right, See ya.  
  
Cut to Rory's house. Rory's POV I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I mean, I've waited so long for the moment, if ever there was going to be one that Jess came back. I've dreamed it, and finally I'm about to live it out and I don't what to do except stay away. I can't hide forever and I know this, wait! It's not me hiding he was the one w ho ran away. If anything I would have talked to him. I want to know any reason he had for leaving and not telling a soul. I mean I was his girlfriend. Don't boyfriends usually tell their girlfriends when they're running away? Well, no I guess because that wouldn't be running away to the girlfriend you told, it would be running away to everyone else but not to the girlfriend. I don't know what to think anymore. Why did he run away? Maybe he's actually starting to listen to Luke. I highly doubt that. I've known Jess long enough to know that he just doesn't do something just because Luke told him told. Especially something as big as this. Maybe he's hiding something. I don't know. Okay Rory breath. Woosa, woosa, remember the pressure points. Okay I'll just wait until Mom gets home.  
  
Lorelai's POV  
  
Rory's gonna kill me if she finds out that I talked to Jess even though I told her not to. I need coffee.  
  
Lorelai walks into Luke's. LG- Hey Luke. L- Hey Lorelai, what's up? LG- Nothin' good. L- What happened? LG- I talked to Jess. L- why did he do something stupid? LG- No, well maybe I don't really know the whole story, but I'm starting to put thins together piece. L- No, Lorelai please don't so that. I don't want anything to go wrong while Jess is here it's too much to risk. He's so complicated. And so far he's not screwing things up for anyone here. LG- Yeah, he is sorry to burst your bubble. L- No, what the hell did he do? LG- He talked to Rory, then again it wasn't so much talking as to literally bumping into each causing a lot of awkwardness then he basically ran away from what I'm putting together. L- Oh my goodness. LG- I know how horrible. L- No! Jess actually listened to me when I said stay away from Rory. LG- Yeah, but it was actually in a bad way don't you think? L- so what he deserves a round of applause. What did they do to him up in California? LG- No see technically it'[s not up in California, it's more appropriate to say in California unless you want to be more specific and say in the West. Otherwise what you said would be grammatically incorrect. L- Lorelai! LG- What? L- Stop rambling. LG- Am I really? I am aren't I? Well anyways those two have to talk at some point. L- No they don't, they don't have to talk at all. To me they've already been talking too much. LG- Look it's bound to happen at sometime. And let me tell you I'm ready for it. Are you Luke? I mean you didn't actually think that they were just to keep bumping into each other and not say a word. Keep dreaming. L-Look as long, as I'm here those 2 aren't gonna say a word to each other. So don't you go trying anything Lorelai. I know how that twisted brain of yours works. LG- you have no idea how my brain works. L- Whatever. LG- how dare you say something like that. As long as I can help it no one will be able to figure out how my brain works. You know that when I die there going to extract it so they can see how such a complex mind works. Just for saying that you owe me coffee. FOR FREE! L- you never pay for your coffee. LG- Well then I 'm gonna start just so you'll have to give me one for free. L- Goodbye, Lorelai.  
  
Jess's POV I've gotta find a way to talk to Rory without Luke knowing. I mean it kinda was the point of me coming to this crappy town anyways. She needs to know how much I care about her. Even though she'll never take me back. Great Jess! You traveled thousands of miles to see a girl that you're possibly in love with and you can't even talk to her without running away. I've gotta buck up and be a man about this. It's either I love her or I don't. I could go to her house to talk to her right now. I wonder if Luke's there right now. Waiting for me to screw up, and disobey him. Well he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Come on. Who the hell did he think he was dealing with here? Joan of Arcadia. Fuck, who am I kidding I could never tell Rory how I feel. If I was her I would've laughed in my face. Rory wouldn't do that though she's not that kind of person. She's way too sweet and beautiful and smart. Screw this I'm going. It's all or nothing.  
  
Jess turns in his unknown path and heads over to Rory's house.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
R- I'll get it. Wait I'm the only one here I have no choice.  
  
Rory opens the door and see Jess standing in the doorway. She's looking at him with a blank look on her face not knowing what to say.  
  
R- This is a figment of my imagination. You're not really on my front porch I'm just imagining you there. Well, umm you look so real. Goodnight. Rory is about to close the door. J- Rory. R- Oh my God you are here. J- Yeah, what the hell was that all about? R- Oh no, you can't ask me any questions. You showed up in my town a year later after you left. Not a word, a call, a letter. Hey wait there is a possibility that you sent an owl with a note attached to it's leg like Harry Potter. J- No sorry to dissapoint you R- Oh, ok then don't ask me any questions. Why are you here? J- Can I come in? R- No! I said no questions. You don't have An explanation as to why you're here so why should I let a stranger into my house. J- I'm not a stranger you know me. R- Really I know you because the Jess I knoew wpould have at least tried to call. I mean come on you ran away from not only Luke, but Me. J- I kow , I'm sorry. R- I'm sorry? Listen you ass I'm sorry isn't gonna cut it this time.I was your girfriend. I was on the bus with you. You couldn't tell nme. J- No because then you would of told your Mom who would've told Luke. Which defeated the purpose of--- R- yeah, running away, just like I thought. Look I'm over it okay, I am. I really had finally found a way to get through it. I accepted the fact that you were gone and possibly not coming back. Then all of a sudden you pop up, and say your coming for a car, which was a bold face lie. I mean who would believe you came back for that piece of--- J- Hold on! I came over here to explain, R- No Jess, you came over here to justify what you did. And you just can't do that. J- Yes I can. Rory my father came to see me here a couple of days before I left did anyone bother to tell you that. R- He did? J- yeah he did. But you must've thought that I left because you wouldn't----  
  
R- I did think that. You led me to believe that, that was the only reason you could've left. Nobody else told me that your Dad came to see you. J- Yeah I'm not surprised. Thug Jess, running away. R- I didn't think that. J- No you thought, perverted Jess, running away. R- I'm sorry. J- No I'm sorry I should've said something when I called you all those times. I just didn't know how to explain top you why I did what I did. R- why would you come back? J- I told you for you. R- you didn't just travel that far to see me. J- No I came back to tell you I loved you. R- What? J- I love you. Silence. J- I gotta go. R- Wait Jess, please don't run away again. *Ring, ring* R- don't go it's my mom. R- Hello, yeah I'm fine. There's food... As Rory continued talking, Jess backs away and starts heading back to Luke's. When Rory gets off the phone he's gone and she run down the road after him. R- Jess, wait. J- Look, that's what I came here to say. I said it. I out of your life. I mean why the hell should I stay here? R- Because I don't want to lose you again. Rory steps forward to hug him. With her head on his chest she looks up at him and says "I Love You too." Jess leans in and brushes his lips against hers. She returns it's kissing him like she hadn't been kissed since he left. Which was true. Not letting he in with his tongue, they just stood outside together. Like the moment would never pass.  
  
End of Chapter 1 Please Read and Review Guys I hope you liked it! 


	2. The Aftermath Of The Kiss

Love or Unhappiness  
By: Bridget Hendrix  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or WB. WB owns all. All hail the wisdom of the WB! -And Amy Palladino  
  
A/N: Please R/R I want to know if I should continue writing at all or just give up. If I'm not a good writer then Columbia University won't accept me. And I really want to know early on about this so I don't screw myself over in the long run, thinking I have the least bit of talent then getting a rejection letter dating that I basically suck and they don't want me. Thanks!  
  
Rory walks into the kitchen only to see her mother seating at the table, with a very distressed look about her.  
  
R- Mom are you alright you look like you haven't slept or anything L- Rory, yeah I heard you get in late last night, but I didn't bother to get up to say Hi R- Yeah, why was that you've been acting strange since I got home from Yale, I mean this is the first time we've talked since I got home yesterday night. Excluding when I went to your room to talk and you told me that you were really tired and that we'd catch up in the morning. Even though obviously you were lying because of the fact that I'm looking at you and I see that you have bags the size of Mt.Kilimanjaro under your eyes. L- Look I didn't talk to you last night because I was afraid. R- Afraid of what, what the heck is going on? L- Well Luke called with some news. R- is he sick? Did something happen between him and Nicole? L- No, that's not it. R- Well then, what is it? L- I think you should sit down. Lorelai says while leading Rory to a kitchen chair with her hands. R- Okay Mom your really scaring me what's going on? L- Jess is back. R- I'm sorry; maybe I need to clean my ears. I could have sworn you said Jess is back, but clearly not you must've said we have a nest outback, or---  
  
L- No Rory, Jess is back. Luke talked to him yesterday when he "dropped by" the diner after all these months, and not only that but his Mom was here too. She went back to her boyfriends place in New York. Luke thinks that she knew that Jess was here, but didn't bother to tell Luke because Jess told her not to. R- You've got to be kidding me. I mean, did he say why he was here? L- Luke says that he's come for his car. R- His car? L- Yup, look I understand if you don't want to see him at all, I really do. I can help. I can just go to Luke's alone and pick-up food then come back and give it to you. R- But Luke's food taste the best when your at Luke's and it's nice and fresh, not reheated. L- I know sweetie. R- Look if I bump into him I just won't talk to him that's all. If he talks to me I'll ignore him or run away. L- But what if there's a fire and your stuck in a room with him, what are you going to do? R- Let's hope we're not in that situation. L- or what if you're held hostage and he's the only one who can help? I can only imagine the possibilities in which you would have to talk to him. R- Mom! L- Rory you're here or two and a half weeks that's a lot of running and ignoring. It's Winter Break.  
  
Cut to Luke's Diner  
  
Jess walks down the stairs and walks into the diner. L- Morning, I see you took my advice and came inside. J- I wanted to see if I left anything up here. L- Really, what did you find? J- My book. L- Uh huh... Which one? J- Fahrenheit 451 L- Sure, Jess. Anyway we need to have a little talk about Rory. Jess quickly, and unnoticeably to Luke shifts his attention to the conversation. J- She's still living here? L- Yes, but she goes to Yale don't act like you didn't know that. J- Oh yeah, must've slipped my mind. L- Look just stay away from her, she's finally really over everything you put her though. J- what do you mean everything I put her through? L- Hmmm. Lemme see, you got into a fight with her ex-boyfriend, you left without telling her word or anybody else around here where you were going. You didn't call, write, or send a postcard. Come on Jess you were on the other side of the Country. That's what you put her though. J- whatever, just to let you know I did call. L- Oh yeah who? J- Rory.... I called Rory when I was in California. L- No you didn't, I think she would've told Lorelai. J- Well, she probably didn't have anything to tell her. L- what the hell is that suppose to mean you called her, you talked, and I'm guessing that's something to tell your mother about. J- I didn't say anything when I called I was too scared I would screw things over worse than I had. Instead she did the talking because I had called before but never said anything, obviously that get annoying so to sum things up she was mad and broke up with me. L- Okay then. J- Yeah. L- just stay clear of her, if you bump into her just walk away. J- Whatever. Jess walks out of the diner and out onto the street in his car where he grabs something and walks farther down the road,  
  
Cut To Rory and Lorelai walking to Luke's Diner  
  
L- It's very silent. R- I know, I'm just thinking. L- About Jess? R- Well, what else would I be thinking about? L- Me. R- Haha, very funny. L- I'm gonna go talk to Bebet and give her, her mail okay I'll meet you at Luke's. R- Okay Mom. Rory refocuses her attention on the street where she sights Jess walking carrying a book. Rory's POV Oh my god... Is that Jess? Yes it is! What the hell am I going to do? Will we talk? Does my hair look okay? No wait why the hell am I thinking about my hair. We're talking about Jess here the guy who left without a word. Also the guy who looks extremely hot right now. Did he just look at me? Great he saw me. Crap. I'm freaking out when I know that I'm not going to say anything. Jess's POV Holy shit. Rory, the one person I do but don't want to see right now. She looks hot, and so... I can't talk to her I have to walk away. Crap not here. I hate this guy. He's so annoying. Looks like I have no choice. Rory sees Jess then turn the corner into Taylor's Ice Cream Parlor. Rory's POV Did he mean to do that he hates Taylor; it is like a weight off my shoulders now that I don't have the obligation to say anything to him.  
  
Rory quickly dashes by Taylor's without turning an eyelash and heads over to Luke's.  
  
Ring, Cling, Ring. (Sound of door to the diner opening)  
  
Luke not looking up to realize that it's Rory assumes its Jess since it's late and the diner is about to close. L- Jess look I told you once and I gonna tell one last time; don't leave unless I know where you are. I don't know if you trying to run off and find Rory, which clearly be disobeying what I told you about not seeing her at all. R- I think you better stop talking, before you say something worse than that. L- Rory, your not Jess. Look I told your Mom, if she didn't tell you— R- I know already, actually I just saw him he walked into Taylor's Ice Cream Parlor. L- why the hell would he go there? R- I think it has something to go with the fact that I was staring at him in disbelief and also the fact that you told him not to come near me. L- Yeah that, look Rory I'm trying to look out for you I really am. I know what he did to you and I just don't want him to cause any more damage. So I told him not to go near you. R- I understand, my Mom had a whole thing where she was going to come by and pick up food me constantly for 2 ½ weeks. L- Wait, why are you going to be here for that long I though it was going to only be the weekend. R- No it's Winter Break. L- Crap, this whole ignoring each other thing is gonna be hard for Jess. R- Well how long is he going to be here? L- I don't know but judging by the weight of his bag it's seems to me that he's not gonna be here just to get his car and leave. R- What! I have to go. Rory walks out of the Diner forgetting that she had gone in there to eat. As she's walking back home. She literally bumps into Jess. She wasn't watching where she was going because she was trying to think of a plan of how she was going to avoid him and not talk to him this whole time. But by doing this she walks straight into him as he's walking out of TICP, him too obviously not paying attention to anything probably thinking about how stupid he looked walking into Taylor's like that. R- Oh I'm sorry Rory says on the floor not realizing who's she's bumped into. Jess recognized that voice bump was still trying to regain his conscious into saying something, and helping Rory get up. J- Umm. It's fine. Jess tells her while helping her up. Rory hadn't looked up until they he gave her a hand and pulled her up to his face so close they look like they were going to kiss. Rory looks at him square in the eye and doesn't move. Jess on the other hand is trying to do the opposite. J- Look, I gotta go. Jess turns and runs off. Rory still completely frazzled, stands at the corner. But recuperates when Lorelai walks over. L- Hey I thought you were going to Luke's? R- I did. L- Then why are you standing at the same corner I left you at? R- I'll tell you later, but right now I need to be alone. Can I go home? L- Yeah, why not?. R- All right, I'll talk to you later tonight. Bye. Rory walks away, Lorelai turns only to see Jess standing outside Luke's Diner watching. Jess sees Lorelai and walks down Main Street, Lorelai runs in to talk to him. L- what the hell did you say to Rory? J- Well, Hello to you too. L- don't get smart kid. What'd you say to her? J- Nothing you should be asking her what she said and did to me. L- Yeah right. J- you don't believe me go ask her who talked first. I was instructed by Luke not to talk at her, but hey things happen. But one thing I didn't do was talk to her first. L- what did she say then? J- it was an action actually. And we were both at fault because we both weren't looking where we were going. Causing both of us to bump into each other, actually she was the one that fell. I helped her up and she hadn't seen whom she bumped into until she looked up. She screamed my name and I told her I had to go and that I was sorry for making her fall. L- Oh, some encounter you had there. Well, um, okay, I'm sorry but this is hard for me because you and my daughter dated and when you left with out telling her or anyone else you really made her feel like you didn't give a damn about her. And that makes me angry because as a mother you really don't want to see your daughter distraught because some guy broke her heart. J- Look Lorelai I didn't come up here to make matters worse, or listen to people's sap stories. If you believe me, which I highly doubt you will, I came here to get my car. But since I've been here I've been here people only knew the side of the story where I left and didn't say anything to anyone, but they have takin' the god damn time to listen to what I have to say okay. L- you still like Rory don't you? J- what the hell are you talking about? L- As I sit here and listen to what your saying, and don't get me wrong I believe you, trust me I understand, remember I was pregnant when I was sixteen, but I'm starting to think that you haven't gotten over her or even tried. You knew that you were going to come back and see her again. Your still completely hung up on her. You didn't come back here to get your car, which was an excuse. You can back to tell Rory something and I don't thing you would travel tens of thousands of miles just to tell her something small, like "Rory I'm sorry please forgive me." It's something way bigger than that. J- what are you smoking? Because whatever it is you need to get rid of it, fast. L-Oh my God! You love her. J- you're crazy. L- No I'm a girl, fortunately a girl that's very experience with a lot of men, I know how they think breathe feel, act, walk, talk. You name it I know it. J- whatever man, your whacked. Jess hurriedly walks away looking worried, and amazed at the same time. Muttering under his breath Jess says "Oh my god." Luke passes Jess on his way out of the diner. J- I'm going to the library she's all yours. Jess says directing his comment towards Lorelai. L- All right, See ya.  
  
Cut to Rory's house. Rory's POV I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I mean, I've waited so long for the moment, if ever there was going to be one that Jess came back. I've dreamed it, and finally I'm about to live it out and I don't what to do except stay away. I can't hide forever and I know this, wait! It's not me hiding he was the one w ho ran away. If anything I would have talked to him. I want to know any reason he had for leaving and not telling a soul. I mean I was his girlfriend. Don't boyfriends usually tell their girlfriends when they're running away? Well, no I guess because that wouldn't be running away to the girlfriend you told, it would be running away to everyone else but not to the girlfriend. I don't know what to think anymore. Why did he run away? Maybe he's actually starting to listen to Luke. I highly doubt that. I've known Jess long enough to know that he just doesn't do something just because Luke told him told. Especially something as big as this. Maybe he's hiding something. I don't know. Okay Rory breath. Woosa, woosa, remember the pressure points. Okay I'll just wait until Mom gets home.  
  
Lorelai's POV  
  
Rory's gonna kill me if she finds out that I talked to Jess even though I told her not to. I need coffee.  
  
Lorelai walks into Luke's. LG- Hey Luke. L- Hey Lorelai, what's up? LG- Nothin' good. L- What happened? LG- I talked to Jess. L- why did he do something stupid? LG- No, well maybe I don't really know the whole story, but I'm starting to put thins together piece. L- No, Lorelai please don't so that. I don't want anything to go wrong while Jess is here it's too much to risk. He's so complicated. And so far he's not screwing things up for anyone here. LG- Yeah, he is sorry to burst your bubble. L- No, what the hell did he do? LG- He talked to Rory, then again it wasn't so much talking as to literally bumping into each causing a lot of awkwardness then he basically ran away from what I'm putting together. L- Oh my goodness. LG- I know how horrible. L- No! Jess actually listened to me when I said stay away from Rory. LG- Yeah, but it was actually in a bad way don't you think? L- so what he deserves a round of applause. What did they do to him up in California? LG- No see technically it's not up in California, it's more appropriate to say in California unless you want to be more specific and say in the West. Otherwise what you said would be grammatically incorrect. L- Lorelai! LG- What? L- Stop rambling. LG- Am I really? I am aren't I? Well anyways those two have to talk at some point. L- No they don't, they don't have to talk at all. To me they've already been talking too much. LG- Look it's bound to happen at sometime. And let me tell you I'm ready for it. Are you Luke? I mean you didn't actually think that they were just to keep bumping into each other and not say a word. Keep dreaming. L-Look as long, as I'm here those 2 aren't gonna say a word to each other. So don't you go trying anything Lorelai. I know how that twisted brain of yours works. LG- you have no idea how my brain works. L- Whatever. LG- how dare you say something like that. As long as I can help it no one will be able to figure out how my brain works. You know that when I die there going to extract it so they can see how such a complex mind works. Just for saying that you owe me coffee. FOR FREE! L- you never pay for your coffee. LG- Well then I 'm gonna start just so you'll have to give me one for free. L- Goodbye, Lorelai.  
  
Jess's POV I've gotta find a way to talk to Rory without Luke knowing. I mean it kinda was the point of me coming to this crappy town anyways. She needs to know how much I care about her. Even though she'll never take me back. Great Jess! You traveled thousands of miles to see a girl that you're possibly in love with and you can't even talk to her without running away. I've gotta buck up and be a man about this. It's either I love her or I don't. I could go to her house to talk to her right now. I wonder if Luke's there right now. Waiting for me to screw up, and disobey him. Well he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Come on. Who the hell did he think he was dealing with here? Joan of Arcadia. Fuck, who am I kidding I could never tell Rory how I feel. If I was her I would've laughed in my face. Rory wouldn't do that though she's not that kind of person. She's way too sweet and beautiful and smart. Screw this I'm going. It's all or nothing.  
  
Jess turns in his unknown path and heads over to Rory's house.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
R- I'll get it. Wait I'm the only one here I have no choice.  
  
Rory opens the door and see Jess standing in the doorway. She's looking at him with a blank look on her face not knowing what to say.  
  
R- This is a figment of my imagination. You're not really on my front porch I'm just imagining you there. Well, umm you look so real. Goodnight. Rory is about to close the door. J- Rory. R- Oh my God you are here. J- Yeah, what the hell was that all about? R- Oh no, you can't ask me any questions. You showed up in my town a year later after you left. Not a word, a call, a letter. Hey wait there is a possibility that you sent an owl with a note attached to its leg like Harry Potter. J- No sorry to disappoint you R- Oh, ok then don't ask me any questions. Why are you here? J- Can I come in? R- No! I said no questions. You don't have an explanation as to why you're here so why should I let a stranger into my house. J- I'm not a stranger you know me. R- Really I know you because the Jess I knew would have at least tried to call. I mean come on you ran away from not only Luke, but Me. J- I know, I'm sorry. R- I'm sorry? Listen you ass I'm sorry isn't gonna cut it this time. I was your girlfriend. I was on the bus with you. You couldn't tell me. J- No because then you would of told your Mom who would've told Luke. Which defeated the purpose of--- R- Yeah, running away, just like I thought. Look I'm over it okay, I am. I really had finally found a way to get through it. I accepted the fact that you were gone and possibly not coming back. Then all of a sudden you pop up, and say your coming for a car, which was a bold face lie. I mean who would believe you came back for that piece of--- J- Hold on! I came over here to explain, R- No Jess, you came over here to justify what you did. And you just can't do that. J- Yes I can. Rory my father came to see me here a couple of days before I left did anyone bother to tell you that. R- He did? J- yeah he did. But you must've thought that I left because you wouldn't----  
  
R- I did think that. You led me to believe that, that was the only reason you could've left. Nobody else told me that your Dad came to see you. J- Yeah I'm not surprised. Thug Jess, running away. R- I didn't think that. J- No you thought, perverted Jess, running away. R- I'm sorry. J- No I'm sorry I should've said something when I called you all those times. I just didn't know how to explain top you why I did what I did. R- why would you come back? J- I told you for you. R- you didn't just travel that far to see me. J- No I came back to tell you I loved you. R- What? J- I love you. Silence. J- I gotta go. R- Wait Jess, please don't run away again. *Ring, ring* R- Don't go it's my mom. R- Hello, yeah I'm fine. There's food... As Rory continued talking, Jess backs away and starts heading back to Luke's. When Rory gets off the phone he's gone and she run down the road after him. R- Jess, wait. J- Look, that's what I came here to say. I said it. I'm out of your life. I mean why the hell should I stay here? R- Because I don't want to lose you again. –she says almost in a whisper Rory steps forward to hug him. With her head on his chest she looks up at him and says "I Love You too." Jess leans in and brushes his lips against hers. She returns it's kissing him like she hadn't been kissed since he left. Which was true. Not letting him in with his tongue, they just stood outside together. Like the moment would never pass.  
  
End of Chapter 1 Please Read and Review Guys I hope you liked it!  
  
The Aftermath of the Kiss  
  
Rory was laying on her bed thinking about the only thing that was on her mind. Jess. The words just came out. She'd wanted to say them for the longest time. But she'd never thought that she'd ever actually say it and in front of him too. He had loved her. But why had she been so stupid to think that he ran away for no apparent reason. Oh yeah because he hadn't told her why she had run a way to California and no one else had either. Maybe her Mom knew and didn't tell her and if her Mom was here right now she'd probably kill her. But unfortunately she'd called Rory when she had gotten into the house saying that Jason was taking her somewhere and it was a surprise so she wouldn't be home for like a week.  
  
R- Oh, I cannot wait till she gets home.  
  
Cut to Luke's apartment  
  
L- Where the hell were you its 1 in the morning. Were you at Rory's? What did you say to her? Why didn't you listen to me when I said don't go to Rory's? Or don't speak to her? Look at her anything that has to do with don't do it? Why? You already "bumped into her" which I don't necessarily think was all her fault. J- One- I was trying to listen to you and two- I go where I want when I want I'm 18 years old so technically, no legally I'm an adult. L- You think you're an adult? J- Yeah I do. L- Well then as an adult you go and support yourself. Get a job, feed your god damn self and get out. J- Fine. L- I don't think you could last a week. J- I got to California without any trouble didn't I. L- Open your eyes this isn't California it's good ole Stars Hollow where people talk and people know you Jess. J- What the hell is that suppose to mean? L- You'll soon find out. J- Whatever I'm outta here. L- And take that piece a crap car with you Clyde. J- Screw you Raggedy Andy. L- You got jokes Marriano? J- Ooh, Marriano. Now where down to last names. See ya.  
  
Cut to Rory's House Rory's POV  
  
Are Jess and I back together? I mean if we are its gonna be really weird between us. What am I gonna tell my Mom? At least I have a week to think about it. I love Jason for taking her on that vacation.  
  
Jess's POV  
  
Where the hell am I gonna go? Well I guess I could use the money I saved up and go rent a room at a hotel or something? Where is the nearest hotel? There is Lorelai's Inn. Wait that burned down didn't it? I could stay over Rory's house. Would Lorelai even allow me to do that? I won't know until I try.  
  
*Knock Knock....Ding Dong*  
  
R- God will this doorbell ever stop ringing. COMING... Oh my god your bright red and all wet. Come in before you catch a cold. J- It's rainy like crazy out there. R- Where is your coat? You're soaked. Wait, did you and Luke get into a fight. Jess only stared at her. God's she's beautiful when she's worried. R- What happened? J- He kicked me out again. Though I wasn't officially living with him. Why are you up so late I thought you were going to bed? R- No, don't even try it. Stay on topic, and take off those wet clothes. J- Way to take charge. R- I didn't mean it like that you could get pneumonia or something. J- Surre. R- What did you do to make him want to kick you out in the first place? J- I didn't tell him where I was. R- Are you serious, why? J- He told me not to talk to you so even if I had told him where I was I bet the same exact thing would happen. R- I guess you're right. Wait, where are you staying yet. J- I was actually hoping I could umm----- R- I guess you could. My mom not gonna be here for like a week she's on vacation with her boyfriend Jason. J- Thanks. Hachew... Hachew...Chouawchouaw (coughing sounds) R- Jess your soaked to the bone. Come on please take off the clothes, I'll run upstairs my mom has tons of guy's clothes. Not saying she keeps them it just we like to be loose on the weekends. J- Alright. – Jess said peeling the wet, sticky shirt off his skin. R- Oh my god his body is so hot. Does he work out? And that water makes it look like his body is like glistening That Hot six pack. God Rory snap out of it. J- Do I have to do something for the clothes or something? Rory snapping out of the trance she was in. R- No! Umm, I'll be right back. Running up the stairs and down in record time. He's in his boxers! He's so sexy. R- Here you go. J- Thanks. You even have boxers. R- We get pretty comfortable... J- Are you gonna watch? R- No, sorry. With his fingers signals Rory to turn around. I want to turn around so bad.I mean he just got back and already I want him. I guess when your in love it doesn't really matter when your in love. J- Alright, I'm done. R- Okay so what do you want to do? J- We could eat. R- Well I still haven't taken my shower so after we eat you could watch TV, while I take my shower. J- Sounds good. What do you have to eat? R- I had got a box of pizza wand some Chinese food but never even started to eat it. Cut to kitchen  
  
J- This is good what is it, you know cause sometimes I never know what I'm eating with Asian people they'll throw like scorpion and elephant brain in something and call it food. R- Actually this is stwed scorpion. Jess spit out all the food in his mouth in the trash. J- Gross! Rory was still sitting at the table laughing hysterically. J- Liar! Jess ran over and started tickling her. Rory not ale to resist continued to laugh until her eyes were watering. R- Jess, no...Haha...stop... Finally he did stop and was staring in her eyes. J- I wasn't lying. R- I wasn't either. Jess then kissed her on her neck going down to her chest. Rory let out a moan that surprised both her and Jess so he continued. Sucking and kissing all over her. Rory stopped him and brought him into the living room where they continued kissing and making up for lost times until they fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review!  
  
A/N in case you guys were wondering Jess and Rory didn't have sex yet. 


	3. Take out and Make out

Love or Unhappiness  
By: Bridget Hendrix  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or WB. WB owns all. All hail the wisdom of the WB! -And Amy Palladino  
  
A/N: I just thought that you might want to know that, when I write the story on my comp. It doesn't look at all like how I download it. So if it comes up all screwed with tomorrow. I'm really sorry! But still I hope you like the next couple chapters. Thanks for the great constructive critiscm (sp?) in the reviews. I hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Rory awoke and found Jess lying beside her sleeping so peacefully. She thought to herself: Why in the world did he choose me of all people to open up to? Directly after that thought Jess awoke.  
  
Jess: How long have you been awake? He grumble still half asleep.  
  
Rory: Not long?  
  
Jess: How long have you been staring at we with that confused look on your face?  
  
Rory: Since I woke up and I'm not confused I'm just thinking about what goes on in your head.  
  
Jess: I can tell you from 1st hand experience not much. The only things I probably think about are you and books... oh yeah and sex.  
  
Rory: JESS!  
  
Jess: Hey you wanted to know (now he was completely awake). And what about you what goes on in your head.  
  
Rory: Too many things.  
  
Jess: Oh god are we gonna have one of those long girly conversations where we talk about your problems and stuff because if we are can I at least eat first.  
  
Rory: HA HA HA! Very funny. Hey due to that comment you are gonna make me some food.  
  
Jess: Fine what do you want. Rory: Oooo I want French toast, pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, a muffin, coffee which of course is a given, orange jui-  
  
Jess: You already said your drink.  
  
Rory: I want more than one drink, is that a crime? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
  
Jess: Lay off the 3rd degree you can have anything you want Princess.  
  
Rory: I am a Princess! And you are the cook.  
  
Jess: Thanx. By the way do you have any off the stuff I need to make the thousand course meal.  
  
Rory: Umm... Can you make it with leftover Pizza.  
  
Jess: Come on.  
  
Rory: Where are we going?  
  
Jess: To Doose's Market to get the food.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Cut to Doose's Market  
  
Rory: So what do we need?  
  
Jess: Are you serious you don't know what we need to make all the crap you want me to make you.  
  
Rory: I was raised off take –out okay. Don't blame me blame my mother.  
  
Jess: I guess your right. Umm... well you can go get the juices and the eggs.  
  
Rory: Where are they?  
  
Jess: Never mind, I'll go with you. Do you ever come in here to get anything other than candy?  
  
Rory: Umm.... Yeah there was a time where we, wait never mind that was candy too. Nope we only come in here to get candy.  
  
Jess: Here they are. Rory: Cool! ...SHOPPING FOR THE OTHER ITEMS NEEDED  
  
Jess: All right looks like we have everything. Lets pay and get outta here. ... WALKING BACK TO THE GILMORE HOUSE.  
  
Rory: I had no idea all that stuff was in there.  
  
Jess: Of course you didn't, but it's not your fault.  
  
Rory: I know. Oh Hi Taylor.  
  
Taylor: Why Hello Rory. Jess he muttered  
  
Jess: Hello.  
  
Taylor: I'm surprised I'd never thought you'd be back. When I heard that you were here I thought it was a joke.  
  
Jess: Well now you know it's me Jess in the flesh.  
  
Taylor: no need for sarcasm.  
  
Jess: Wasn't being sarcastic trust me Id probably tell you if I was.  
  
Rory: Well there's some cooking that needs to be done so why don't we just cut this little love fest short. C'mon Jess. Goodbye Taylor.  
  
Jess: Yes, Goodbye Taylor.  
  
Taylor: (talking to himself) Young juveniles. God they're everywhere.  
  
Jess: What an asshole.  
  
Rory: Hey lighten up. You are very nice to him either.  
  
Jess: He's so annoying and jolly all the time, why can't he ju-  
  
Rory cuts him off with a kiss.  
  
Jess's POV Since when does she become so up front and out there. I mean its not like I don't like it cause trust me I want all I can get. God I'm so horny. I can't help it she beautiful and I love her. What more could a man ask for. Oh and smart. Hell she's perfect.  
  
Rory's POV Wow he's a really good kisser. A hell of a lot better tan Dean I might add. He's so sensual when he kisses ooh and that tongue. GOD! What is he doing to me? He's turning me into one o those sex machines. Even though I haven't had sex yet.  
  
Exploring one another's mouths learning every crevice of each other's mouth they just stood there. Showing how much they wanted each other, mind, body, and soul. Not in mind that Taylor was threatening to call the police and make them go to jail for P.D.A.  
  
End of Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Please Review! 


End file.
